SÓLO UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE PUEDE SER ETERNO One-shot
by Tamara Aragon
Summary: Aún te veo, estas parada frente a mí como años atrás jamás hubieras estado, ignorándome. Y digo "aún te veo" porque ésta chica a primera vista no eres tú(...) "Sólo un amor imposible puede ser eterno" se recita como un antiguo proverbio, con la misma solemnidad, y el doble de veracidad, Pucca.


**Sólo un amor imposible puede ser eterno.**

 _Y tú te vas, jugando a enamorar_

 _Todas las ilusiones vagabundas que se dejan alcanzar_

 _Y no veras, que lo que te ofrezco_

 _Es algo incondicional._

Aún te veo, estas parada frente a mí como años atrás jamás hubieras estado, ignorándome.

Y digo "aún te veo" porque ésta chica a primera vista no eres tú, no, de verdad que no; pero, si fuerzo mis ojos, si presto la atención suficiente, después de hacer todo eso, aún te veo.

Tal cual, aún con esa mirada fija -antes en mí- ahora en lo que sea que obstaculice tu campo de visión. Inundando cualquier habitación de ti, como era antes, como es ahora, a fin de cuentas, dulzura, aún eres tú.

Aún te veo, pero no solo eso, ahora veo la persona en que te convertiste; hay una frontera que separa tus facetas, pero, aunque está bien marcada, se vuelve borrosa cuando intento decidir a quién quiero más. Jamás llego a una conclusión, pero si a la conclusión de por qué no llegó a esa: "Sólo un amor imposible puede ser eterno" se recita como un antiguo proverbio, con la misma solemnidad, y el doble de veracidad, Pucca.

En primavera del año pasado comenzó a acabar cualquier posibilidad. Tu movías tus ojos inhibida por mi cercanía, de repente, me pareciste atractiva -más de lo que de por sí cualquiera notaba al verte- normalmente era yo quien movía sus ojos con desesperación buscando a donde correr si tenía la oportunidad, tu, en cambio, eras la que de una u otra forma encontraba como acorralarme. Pero en ese momento, por azar, por casualidad, ahí estabas, frente a mí, con tus mejillas cada vez más rojas, como yo no te había visto nunca. Me besaste, seguramente porque pensaste que funcionaría, no te voy a mentir, yo también así lo hice. Pero no fue el caso, no me aparte, Pucca, porque cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, cuando nos besamos, descubrí que quería besarte sin que insistieras y me obligaras, sin que me acorralaras sin darme otra opción; y, esta vez, pude elegir marcharme, tenía elección, pero no lo hice, porque Pucca, yo descubrí, que siempre he querido besarte yo.

Eso te dejo aún más confundida, el que yo no me apartara, el que yo continuara. Algo no estaba bien, te disté cuenta en ese instante, para ese entonces yo también lo sabía, porque no, no, jamás debí aceptar que te quería.

Tu momento de confusión se fue, y, como sólo tú (solías), te convertiste en una avalancha de besos y felicidad que me hundió.

Hui por donde sea que pudiera esconderme, y por el resto del día ya no me encontraste, pero, y no porque no tuviera otra opción, sino porque era inútil evadirte más tiempo, al amanecer nuevamente, fui a buscarte.

Lo cierto, Pucca, es que ya no quería escaparme más; lo cierto, Pucca, es que pensaba hacer lo posible para lograr que lo nuestro funcionara; te juro que ese sentimiento de liberación al no negarme más era espectacular, y las veces en que me imaginaba regalándote (por mi voluntad) mi juventud me emocionaba.

En primavera del año pasado comenzó a acabar cualquier posibilidad. Te hice saber que te quería, tu, con toda la confusión del día anterior creíste que era una broma, niña ilusa, ¿nuestro beso se pudo fingir, Pucca?

Fueron tres días "espectaculares" o al menos me encantaría poder llamarlos así, no, más bien, me encantaría decir que aún a la fecha vivimos juntos días espectaculares; pero ¿adivina qué? No es así.

Te vas marchando, de repente has volteado a verme como si supieras de mi monólogo interior, como si supieras que en mi última oración volví a echarte la culpa.

Me sonríes, con aquella sonrisa que ahora se ha vuelto más especial a pesar de ser la misma, y es que ya no sonríes a menudo.

Tu sonrisa es especial, la atesoro de verdad; aunque no lo acepto, no entiendo porque tienes que fingir que todo antes de este año no existió, tenemos un pasado, una historia Pucca, pero cuando estamos cerca, simplemente se desvanece, al igual que el futuro.

.

Volviendo al tema, al parecer, tres días sin huir de ti fueron demasiado para ti… para mí. Tienes esa fea obsesión de querer todo bajo tu control, bajo tus términos, de la manera en que sólo a ti se te hace cómoda, sin embargo, una relación es de dos, Pucca.

 _Mi corazón estalla por tu amor_

 _Y tú qué crees que esto es muy normal_

 _Acostumbrado estas tanto al amor_

 _Que no lo ves, yo nunca he estado así_

Te cansaste, te aburriste, ya sé, ya sé, fue un giro completo a todo: de correr de ti a besarte por mi cuenta hasta que sintiera de nuevo la necesidad de ver el destello en tus ojos y el rojo en tus mejillas -porque sí, también sé qué a pesar de todo, eso aún lo recuerdas con añoro-

Me dejaste.

Me dejaste.

Me dejaste al cuarto día de primavera, o al menos lo intentaste, oficialmente aún estamos juntos ¿sabes? Porque ni tu ni yo hemos dicho "terminamos"

Pensaste: "si me comporto odiosa, empalagosa; él volverá a alejarse y todo será igual" más de cualquier forma te quería, que yo recuerde toda la vida has sido así, te conozco desde niños, dime entonces, si no fuera parte eso de lo que me atrae de ti, ¿Por qué me habría enamorado en primer lugar?

Entonces, al ver que no huía de ti, al ver que cuando me derribabas al pasar por la calle y me llenabas de besos por todo el rostro no huía, perdiste el aguante, y más aún cuando lograba atrapar alguno de esos besos y lo continuaba con la misma intensidad del primer día. No voy a mentirte, casi entiendo tu obsesión por cómo era antes: Te besaba y en ese momento las cosas no iban como tu querías, y te molestabas, y te ruborizabas, y esa angelical cara tuya se nublaba de dudas y después fingías que no pasaba nada, me gustaba, era divertido, y, literalmente era, una guerra de besos.

Al final te diste cuenta que esa táctica no me alejaba, y, decidiste lo que por un tiempo fue tan duro, pero, como dije al principio a tu figura alejada, ahora me gustan las ambas tus.

Te alejaste de mí. Tú. La acosadora que me ha perseguido desde pequeños, de la que siempre hui, con la que di mi primer beso (físico y de verdad) a la única que siempre he querido. De quien me enamoré, pero ya no quiere estar más conmigo.

Ahora no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos, aunque los mejores amigos de ambos ahora salen, sólo por eso nos tratamos… pero claro, eso Pucca, tú ya lo sabes, ya que eres la que finge que todo esto son delirios y no existe el pasado. O al menos lo intentas, porque como te dije, aun te veo.

Aún te veo, pero no solo eso, ahora veo la persona en que te convertiste; hay una frontera que separa tus facetas, pero, aunque está bien marcada, se vuelve borrosa cuando intento decidir a quién quiero más. Jamás llego a una conclusión, pero si a la conclusión de por qué no llegó a esa: "Sólo un amor imposible puede ser eterno"

Y la verdad es que eternamente te querré mucho; aunque nunca me vayas a dar una oportunidad.

 _Nunca es suficiente para mí_

 _Porque siempre quiero más de ti_

 _No ha cambiado nada mi sentir_

 _Aunque me haces mal te quiero aquí_

* * *

 ** _¿_ Qué les pareció mi empalagoso fic? ¿Cool, no? 7u7 Igual ya lo leyeron, así que ahora dejen un comentario, positivo o negativo, no importa, quiero saber su opinión, me alegra muchas veces el día... sólo que, si van a ser negativos, no quiero insultos dulzuras, sólo que me hagan entender porque no les gusto, y si hacen lo que pido en las anotaciones los amaré :3  
**


End file.
